


2019 Gochi Week Collection

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 2019 Gochi week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: A collection of written prompts inspired for the 2019 Go-Chi week, a series of unique tales based on the theme for the written day for the love of our fandom built around Goku and Chi-Chi. Find more on Tumblr and support the amazing people helping bring this week to life. A non sequential series of written prompts, each title applying to the theme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Day 1 Prompt: Meeting for the first time 'ever' as Teenagers**

_“But father! I don’t even know who this guy is!”_ A feminine voice whined as they were being dropped off in front of a, not so small, country estate. It was larger than her own castle back at home and supposedly _this_ was where she was going to be meeting her future husband.

  
While wealth was one thing, this pampered-if not spoiled rotten- princess wanted to find her own love, she didn’t want to be married to some apparent… some filthy mongrel barbarian! Who in their right mind would ever _ever_ want to be married to some savages that were apart of the saiyan empire.

 

Her father however wasn’t listening, if not ignoring, her requests. The Ox-King had spent quite a bit of time favor, money, and a lot of his pride to arrange this marriage for his daughter. Their small kingdom would be spared and she would be apart of a saiyan family, where her future would all but be assured.

 

Knowing he would probably forever earn his daughter’s ire, for which he was willing to accept, this would save her from a worse fate should the saiyans decide to expand their borders… by force. His daughter’s dowry was substantial and while he had not managed to gain the hand of the Lord’s Bardock’s first son Raditz… his youngest boy Goku, well he had found him far more receptive to that. Giving him a piece of land about one fourth the size of his current holdings and half of his daughter’s fortune in exchange for them to be wed.

 

He couldn’t have hoped for things to have progressed, it was just the problem of making his now sixteen year old daughter understand that she was going to be spending her life with a warrior as a husband. There wasn’t going to be much romance, wooing, or courting, no she was a worthy prize to this warrior.

 

A beautiful woman, wearing a traditional blue and pink kimono, her hair pinned up creating a waving fan like that of a peacock’s feathers, interleaved with pearls, gold, and other fine jewelry to demonstrate her wealth and status.. Her face and make up only sharpening her cheeks and highlighting her beauty.

 

If he was _lucky,_ his daughter would sell to the regent lord and his wife that his daughter was indeed worthy of being accepted into their home. As a warrior himself, he was presenting them with a beautiful, strong willed woman, whose brain would benefit them.

 

“Chi-Chi, my dove, please let this have a chance from what i’ve heard the young man called Goku is… eccentric but he is handsome, strong, and has an appetite for adventure.” Though saying eccentric was skimming over the surface, the boy had a knack for exploring distant lands with only a staff and flying around on a golden cloud gifted to him by his teacher. Whether the rumors were true… well that was best left to others to decide.

 

Stopping as their massive plane descended down from the air in one of the larger docks that was attached to this home. The door was opened up by several of the Ox-King’s servants who let him depart first, his hand holding up to his daughter who wanted to smack his hand and stay inside knew, that she couldn’t. She took his hand and walked down, her gown trailing just along the ground as she walked beside her father.

 

Though as they walked up a smooth rolling path to a large stone palace two figures were already standing in the archway leading inside.

 

Ox raised his hand and called out to them, “Bardock, Gine, wonderful to see you!”

 

A snort escaped the male as he was elbowed slightly in the ribs by the woman next to him. “Be nice,” She warned him.

 

“Greetings Ox,” He said while looking to the large man’s side and noticing the young woman walking forwards beside him. There was a look of approval, “You did not lie, your daughter is quite the beautiful young female. No doubt she will be a worthy partner for my son.”

 

Chi-Chi said nothing except she burned a hole straight ahead with her glare, which the saiyan noticed immediately. _He approved._

 

Gine released her mate’s arm and walked forwards her tail swishing behind her as she approached the larger man and his child. “Good to see you, and a pleasure lady Chi-Chi.” The motherly tone inflected hard as she brought her hands to the human’s face. “You are indeed beautiful and still spirited, no doubt you and he will be a perfect match!”

 

 _Heh, I doubt that!_ Chi-Chi thought but she smiled back at Gine. “May I meet my future _husband?”_ Though straining that word, just enough to highlight some of her, not so joyous attitude at the prospect of a forced marriage.

 

Gine smirked a little, _that spirit will do you good,_ “Yes your _mate,_ ” she emphasized back, “is here.” Turning her head a bit she sucked in a breath of air, “GOKU-SAH! COME HERE NOW!” Her voice making all parties wince as it ripped through the open air. Causing a silence to emanate as even the wind trembled form the sound of a saiyan woman calling her cub.

 

From the clouds broke out a large burst of yellow and red, flashing downwards, the excited laughter of a man filling the air as all parties watched his rapid descent from the air.  “Helllo-!” The voice called out excitedly as they spiraled downwards the glint of gold, and other treasures sparkled as the figure came carening down almost like they were going to slam into the ground like a rock falling from the heavens. Though just before that happened the golden shape pulled upwards at that last possible second and sitting atop this flying cloud was the _eccentric_ son… Goku.

 

Covered in red training clothes accented with golden bands around his head, chest, waist, legs, and even his tail was the youngest children of Bardock. Equipped with a power pole from his teacher Gohan was the young teen bent on thrill seeking. “Hello mother!” The siyan quipped with a wave as she shook her head and sighed at him.

 

“Goku, you are here to meet your future mate. Please act appropriately.” Gine scolding tone and glare did nothing to affect his chipper mood.

“Oh yeah!” He said as if he had casually forgotten to eat that morning. His head turned to Chi-Chi. “So you’re Chi-Chi?... Hmmm.” He said studying her face to which she almost snorted.

 

As if _she!_ Chi-Chi, daughter of the Ox-King needed to be studied by some brute. She was royalty! She was-! “HMmmpphhh!” Chi-Chi found herself being promptly kissed by Goku. His hands wrapped around her back, his tongue shoved into her mouth as he promptly and aggressively kissed her. Chi-Chi was stunned, her hands frozen for several moments until finally her brain kicked back on.

 

She reared back one hand and did the only thing she could.

 

Goku’s face was struck across the cheek by a heavy female who broke his intense lip lock as he practically spun around by the force of the blow. “HOW DARE YOU!” Chi-Chi shrieked, “You dare shove your tongue into my mouth! I am a princess! I AM NOT SOME PLAYTHING!” Her anger growing by the second.

 

 _This barbarian stole my first kiss! He ruined it, with his… damn tongue in my mouth! MY MOUTH!_ She felt dirty as the three adults remained in stunned silence.

 

But… “Wow! She’s perfect!” Goku exclaimed.

 

“Wha-what?” Chi-Chi said as Goku smiled broadly at her. “Don’t you dare put your lips back on me again or I swear I’ll beat you to death!” Her angry snarl and clenched fists made the saiyan look to his mother.

 

“Oh thank you mother! Thank you father!” He hugged his mother and looked to his dad who seemed just as confused as Ox and his mate.

  
“Son? The girl just slapped you, have you lost another few screws in that head of yours?” Bardock asked as his son released his mother.   
  
“Of course not! Can’t you see!” He said gesturing to Chi-Chi, “She’s very pretty, she tastes really good with your mouth, and most of all she can hit really, REALLY hard! I couldn’t have asked for a better mate than this, you two are amazing.”

 

“Uh… son, are you sure that this is it you haven’t even known her a minute?” Gine asked, her rationale brain trying to follow the irrational one of her son Goku.

 

“Oh of course! She is it!” Goku announced grabbing her hand with his. “Come along my new mate, you have got to come with me, there are some amazing things you have got to see before we get mated and spend our lives together!”

  
“H-H-Hey! What are you doing!?” Chi-Chi cried out as Goku pulled her onto Nimbus. Her other hand attempted to strike him but he caught it only seemed to amuse him. “Let go of me! I didn’t agree to this!” She shouted before looking to her father. “Dad! HELP ME!”

 

“Oh come on don’t be a stick in the mud!” Goku cheerfully said pinning her hands down to her lap as she tried to pull away. “Alright Nimbus lets go!” He commanded golden cloud which blasted off back into the air, taking the soon to be married/mates into the air. Though one side… might have not been so willing as she was whisked away to a brand new adventure.


	2. Day 2: Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Chi-Chi are swapped in their roles. Chi-Chi is our main protagonist, Goku is not. Ripped from an older story the seven trials, the conclusion of sorts that I had planned for that fic.

“I finally have them! I finally did it!” Chi-Chi exclaimed the joy could be felt by those around her as she held all seven of the dragonballs. Her journey had been long, she had endured grueling trials to overcome everything up until this point. 

 

Feeling as if she had aged years, though she knew that at most she had been gone a month. The long trials she had been subject to had been real. Distant universe, alternate realities that were just like her own or twisted nightmares. Some of them would leave her sleepless for a few nights, she was sure

 

But all of that didn’t matter… now she could summon the eternal dragon and be given her wish. 

 

“I’m very happy for you Chi-Chi, truly you are the most pure hearted and worthy soul to have ever earned the right to use their power.” The small pale white skinned girl said with a reserved smile, her eyes were a light blue holding no pupils as they glowed, her cloven feet and small protruding stubs from her forehead were small dimpled horns ready to grow. “You may leave the temple and make your wish.”

 

Goku smiled with tears in his eyes as Chi-Chi had succeeded, “I’m so happy, you can finally save your mother.” The guardian of the temple gave the young princess a large tight hug as he cried on her shoulder. Proud… so proud of her.

 

Chi-Chi let the dragonballs fall from her hands as she brought her hands around Goku. Having experienced what felt like a lifetime with him in a way she had never imagined when making this journey. “Thank you, thank you Goku… and i’m sorry that you had to do that with me. It must-must’ve been tough.” She looked up at him as she was ready to start crying but restrained herself as Goku shook his head.

 

“It’s alright, it’s all over now so you don’t have to worry. Besides I got to meet you that is more than enough for me… you know it’s been a long time since I had company,” His eyes looked downwards slightly as he blushed a bit. “Or… actually made a friend.”

 

Chi-Chi just squeezed him tighter, she was unsure of her true feelings for this man but damnit… if she didn’t want to fall for him. But she could do that later she had to make her wish and save her mother. “I’m going to make my wish.” She told him, and he released her.

 

Looking to her side she noticed that little Leocht had gathered all of them up in her hands and was walking outside. The small childlike protector of the dragonballs looked back at her and sighed, “I’ll do this for you, you can make your wish after I summon Shenron.”

 

Nodding her head she approached the massive temple steps as Leocht set out all seven balls, watching them begin to flash from orange to black, to yellow rapidly. Sensing their release of power was imminent they couldn’t be stopped. The child threw her hands into the air, her head snapping towards a blackening sky. “Shenron! I call upon thee Dragon to grant a wish of one who is deserving! One who has shown strength of heart, kindness of the soul, concern for the weak, unyielding determination in the face of adversity, and a sense of righteousness that can only be rewarded with their hearts greatest desires being unleashed!” Yellow lightning crackled hitting the seven dragonballs before a blinding flash of light exploded upwards in the body of a serpent.

 

Chi-Chi and Goku stood awestruck at the prospect of the dragons power as it began to blanket the sky almost stretching endlessly for miles. It was terrifying and incredible at the same time.

 

As the massive green serpent floated above them it’s eyes a fiery road it unleashed a deep rumbling voice. “Who has summoned the eternal dragon? Speak your wish so that I may grant it!”

 

Leocht stepped back and gestured to the young woman. “I Leocht, keeper of the sacred dragonballs, have bestowed this gift upon the human woman called Chi-Chi. May her hearts greatest desire come true oh Mighty Shenron!”

 

The dragon’s attention turned to Chi-Chi who was nudged forward by Goku… “Go… make your wish.” He told her with a smile. 

 

Nodding she walked forwards still feeling the ripples of her own nerves coming through her body as she was almost speechless at the sight before her. But through her trials she knew that this was nothing, that she had endured seeing a pain and suffering unlike any before, where hatreds festered in blacked hearts. Where a mask of lies and deceit told her to do the right thing but, she resisted knowing that it was wrong. That this was wrong.

 

In those other worlds that she had visited, where she had to fight, think, and talk her way through made her appreciate all of what she had even more, and understand just how truly difficult it was to keep her pure heart intact.

 

Her brown eyes looked back at Goku who smiled at her and nodded his head. She smiled back her eyes beginning to tear up as she looked into the face of the eternal dragon. Shenron. “Dragon, I wish that my mother be cured of all that ails her, that she and my father live happy and healthy lives together!”

 

Releasing a low rumble the Dragon exhaled as his eyes released a powerful illuminating red glow that covered the ground. “Your wish… Has been granted! Farewell.” 

 

With that the dragon became golden flash of light the seven dragonballs released a blinding flash before becoming naught but stone orbs. Their power gone used by one who was worthy. 

 

The blackened sky returned to the evening swirl of red, purple, yellow and black as the sun began to set upon this holy temple. Chi-Chi was a little quiet as she looked to Leocht. “That’s it?”

 

Grinning, “Yep, that’s it your mom is happy and healthy until she and your dad live out the rest of their lives.” She stated patting Chi-Chi on the leg, “No more games, you can go home happy and proud of what you have accomplished that only one other has ever been able to achieve.”

 

This surprised Chi-Chi “Who else did that?” She had believed that perhaps she was the first, but the idea that one other person had come before her. Call this princess interested in finding out. “It’s… A…” She whispered motioning for Chi-Chi to bring her ear closer as to unveil the truth. Her small lips almost touching her earlobe as she spoke so quietly. “Secret!” Bursting into a fit of giggles as she ran away the small rambunctious girl jumping up the steps and running around as Goku held his head, he appeared very weary and tired. 

 

“Goku? You alright?” She asked concerned coming up and touching his arm.

 

He stiffened slightly, “Yeah, yeah i’m alright. Just a little tired… you know… I had to help you all that time. Not a lot of rest for me.” He chuckled taking a moment to sit down. “Man i’m tired…” He admitted.

 

Chi-Chi having not seen Goku really rest assumed that he was truly exhausted. Though as she turned to ask Leocht a question she came outside holding a small whistle.

 

“Well now it’s getting let and I need to be sending you home to your mom and enjoy your wish!” The little girl exuded with a devious grin. Raising up the whistle she blew it once. “So i’m going to send you home the best way possible, you should be there in almost no time!”

 

Chi-Chi was confused, “What are you-!?” SHe managed before a golden cloud came down and seemingly parked right at the edge of the temple steps. “I called you, your very own personal flying Nimbus, it will carry you anywhere and to anyone so long as you keep a pure heart and… you may keep it. A parting gift from me to you should we not see each other again.” The girl gestured with her hand as the stunned princess watched the floating cloud.

 

“I-I… I don’t… Thank you.” She said bowing her head to which the girl patted her overly bowed head with her hand. 

 

“No, thank you. You should be off though, don’t want to not have your mother and father miss you for too long!” Leocht said grinning a she nodded but as she did Goku stood up and walked towards Chi-Chi.

 

The two friends looked at each other and smiled. “Good-bye Goku,”

 

“Good-bye Chi-Chi, I’ll miss you.” He said rubbing up and down her back longingly, as if this would be the last time ever.

 

“Don’t say that, I promise i’ll come and visit tomorrow.” She told him with conviction that he could not argue with. His smile a bit strained as he nodded.

 

“Well I hope I see you again.” Goku said as Chi-Chi looked up into his black eyes of a man she had grown so attached too. The stories and journey they had gone through could not be put into words. So she did with action, pressing her lips upwards she gave him a simple but emotional kiss. Barely breaking their lips apart to whisper these words to him. “I’ll never be able to thank you enough Goku.”

She turned away, the blush on her face and tears in her eyes Chi-Chi jumped atop the golden cloud and took off into the air on a journey home.

 

As the sun began to set overtop the temple, turning the illuminated white stone into a faded gray Goku remained perched at the ends of the steps as Leocht came up and took his hand. The night beginning to settle into the environment as Goku felt a cold chill sweep over him.

 

“You can rest now Goku… You can rest.” It was the gentle voice beside him, but not of a child, but of a full bodied woman. Her gentle words carried him off as he closed his eyes finally resting… but not wanting too. The two remaining together and upright for over an hour as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and sheltered the once luminous temple into darkness.

 

****

 

It was the next day and a beautiful one at that, her mother was the picture perfect image of health and happiness not knowing the trials that her daughter had gone through and Chi-Chi didn’t bother telling her yet. She didn’t want to spoil the surprise.

 

Taking off back towards the temple with all due haste, a smile that filled her entire visage was all she felt on the short ten minute flight back to the temple where she had languished for several long weeks in an alternate reality for even longer periods of time. As she and Nimbus broke the clouds she looked over and could see the formation of the massive temple just beyond her as it peaked just above the low lying clouds.

 

A true temple in the sky…

 

But. That isn’t what she saw.

 

The massive ornate marble structure was now gone, the grounds covered in rubble of what was once an impressive temple. All of it, was now just a patch and miss mash of broken rock and debris. Chi-Chi didn’t know what to make of it as she approached, though as she did she noticed the outline of a familiar figure standing out front.

 

That pose, and spiked hair was unforgettable as she came downwards. Drawing closer she looked to hear his boisterous laughter or maybe him calling out to her. Yet as she came closer she realized that something… was very, very wrong.

 

Jumping down her feet impacting on the dirt Chi-Chi stopped as she looked upon the sight in front of her. The temple was completely destroyed and  _ he…  _ was apparently a part of it.

 

Goku was standing there, but his body had become completely stone. Much like the dragonballs that remained outside the gentle smile on his face as he had closed his eyes before becoming the statue figure he was right now.

“By Kami, no,” Her heart pounding in her chest as she walked forwards. Not imaging this being the scenario she would arrive too. “What is this? Why-why is this-”

 

“Happening?” A voice spoke from behind Chi-Chi startling her as she whipped around to catch sight of what she had that was Leocht but the maturity of the person speaking wasn’t that little girl. Though as she looked at the new figure she would be hard pressed to say that there was another person who resembled the childish keeper. “I’m sorry Chi-Chi.” The woman was sitting on a rock hidden from sight by a small perch of trees. 

 

“Leocht? Is that you?” She asked confused as the woman nodded.

  
“Indeed, this is the real me. Not the little child you a familiar with.” The woman sighed as she remained, her glowing eyes looking at Chi-Chi who shook her head.

 

“What happened, where’s the temple, why is Goku a statue? What is going on!?” Chi-Chi’s pleading tone for answers pulled deeply at Leocht’s heart. Having watched the same events transpire as if they were her own memories. 

 

“Chi-Chi, Goku’s life force is linked to those dragonballs. When Shenron’s power is used up, he life is also used. Becoming an inert statue, the power that existed inside, all of that were all tied to those mystical balls.”

 

She was stunned, “How?”

 

“It’s a long story, but when I told you someone else had used those dragonballs? It was me, I had tried to wish that young Goku be revived when I had found him near death. But to restore him wouldn’t have prevented another death a short while later. So I wished that Goku and the dragonballs be linked. So when their power is unused he can return… though if he returns with all of his memories or not? I can not say.”

 

She had found him, sick, destitute, broken, and no single wish could’ve undone what had happened to him. So she made a selfish choice and bound him to them. Leocht looked at Chi-Chi with a sad expression, her eyes lowered, that once childish exuberance that seemed unshakable was replaced by that of a woman carrying a burden. 

 

“Is… he dead?” She asked looking to the statue of his form. 

 

“Yes and no, too explain it is impossible, but maybe in a year he will return along with the power of the dragonballs or he may not. I do not know that answer…”

 

Chi-Chi approached the smooth greek like statue of a man she had become so close with. Touching his face she could feel her eyes burning.  _ This was not fair.  _ To save the life of her mother, she had killed… Goku.

“Do not blame yourself, he was happy, happy to have made a true friend and to see you succeed. There is nothing more that he would’ve wanted Chi-Chi.” Leocht said trying to assure her as Chi-Chi slowly broke down crying. Though she would love to reach out and tell her it would be alright, she could not, because even she did not know the answer. 

 

“It’s not right though, he didn’t deserve to die for me!” Chi-Chi said falling to her knees a she began to sob in mourning after seeing her dear friend like this.

  
Shaking her head the temple guardian released a sigh, “Then live for him. Maybe one day he’ll come back or maybe he will not. But Chi-Chi…” The bizarre woman’s voice began to fade as Chi-Chi turned back and saw Leocht’s own form beginning to fade away like dust in the wind. Slowly blowing away. “He will always be a part of you… inside your heart.” Then she blew away, her body becoming like flower petals and spirited into the air before spread all over leaving the only living person on this mountain to shoulder a deep resonating pain inside of her heart.

 

***

 

But maybe… he would come back. 

 

Steeling herself Chi-Chi mounted atop Nimbus with the idea to return to this place every single day for a year until she had her answer. Taking with her so many memories between them, Chi-Chi knew that she wouldn’t forsake everything she had with him.

 

He had taught her how to hope and believe in others… so she would do the same for him. 


	3. Day 3: Traditional and Fesitval

**Day 3: Traditional and Festival**

**A/N: The third prompt for gochi week and it involves a similar idea to day 1, but lets put it in our Z-universe and one where Goku and Chi-Chi were raised and met slightly differently.**

"I have an idea…" A sly white bearded old man said, stroking his thin white whiskers with his had covered by a black top. Wearing a traditional orange, white top and black pants. Looking to his burly counterpart who wasn't following.

"What are you planning Gohan?" Ox asked his friend as the older man just chuckled. "It better not be involving my darling Chi-Chi."

"Oh hush, You want your little girl to find the right guy don't you?" Gohan asked as the girl's father growled at him, ever the protective father figure not letting anyone near his darling little angel. "Come on, my boy Goku is such a nice boy. He's outgoing but a little shy around girls, plus you won't find anyone strong enough to handle your girl's tempers that i've seen."

The other father snorted and looked his head away, "My daughter won't be swayed by your grandson. He's lived in the forests with you for the majority of his life, my girl wants an educated and successful young man. I doubt she'll take two seconds before passing over your boy."

Gohan laughed with a smirk on his face. "Oh she won't, because Goku has one thing that most people don't have, and that is pure innocence and kindness. It's what draws people to him and any woman would love the chance to be close to someone who only reaches out a helping hand without any expectation of thanks or payment in return. Plus… my boy Goku looks absolutely dashing in his blue and orange this summer. It be prefect for that brilliant pink and purple flower you have bloomed." He turned to his old friend and looked at him with a genuine smile, "Do you not trust me?"

The old Ox glared down at him until finally tearing his head away with a snort, "Do what you want, but if he tries any funny business i'll have him meet my battle axe." The threat a serious one but Gohan laughed.

"Well if you hit Goku with that Axe I hope you'll have enough to replace it, that boy's got a body thicker than steel. He's so much stronger than you or I, I have no doubt he'll be a perfect date for your girl, have some faith."

"H-hold-hold on Grandpa! What are you making me do?" Goku asked as his grandfather pushed him towards another section of the festival. Still not understanding why, Gohan never got this forceful about things with him.

The old martial artists just chuckled, "I told you Goku, you have to find someone to share the festival with tonight, you're almost a grown man it can't be with me anymore and I saw a lonely young woman in need of some company."

Goku's heels almost dug into the ground stopping both of them, "Grandpa! You want me to go hang out with a girl?" He was a little shocked by the request, "You know that most girls don't like boys with tails, don't you remember that blue haired one that came a few years back?"

"Ahhh, well I think it was your abilities not your tail, also you did try to look up her skirt Goku, which is what I told you not to do." Gohan reminded him, "Now come on, she's actually a martial artist like you, her father trained her to be a fighter. Perhaps you two could become friends or training partners?"

The teen pondered that thought, pressing his lips together in a moment of thinking as he wondered if that wasn't such a bad idea after all except-

"Ah, There she is, now go over there and say hello and be sure to give her this-!" Gohan said sticking a bright pink rose in Goku's hands and a letter before giving him an 'encouraging' shove in the right direction.

He nearly stumbled but caught himself as the woman turned towards him, obviously hearing his less than glorious entrance. Wearing a furisode, the outside littered with pink carnations and flowers along her dress, a full blue sash covering her waist as a light purple colored the inside before rising upwards creating a slight V cut into her chest. Tied enough to highlight her thin figure beneath the long fabric as she kept her hands closely held to her stomach.

With her gaze instantly on him Goku swallowed nervously, her thick penetrating black eyes were already studying him though the shifts as she watched his hands almost like a fighter would be. "Eh heheh," Goku laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head as he gave her an awkward smile. "Sorry about that, I sorta lost my footing."

"I heard." Her voice was quick and cut straight to the point.

She was so intimidating…  _Why is she like that?_ Color him intrigued, he walked forwards, flower and letter in hand. "My name is Goku what is yours?" He offered to shake her hand but she didn't remove her hands from her stomach.

"Why?"

 _Why?_ "Why, that's a strange name for a girl." Goku laughed missing completely what she had said and taking her tone as literal. "Well Why I was-"

She growled, "Why isn't my name jerk!"

"But you said it was why?" Maybe he had misheard her, but he knew that wasn't the case.

Throwing her hands up in the air the woman was burning stone with the gaze she was giving to him, "I said why as to why you would ask my name you idiot."

"Ohh, well that makes sense, but why wouldn't you just tell me your name?" Goku surmised as he looked at her.

The woman's brow twitched at him along with a vein on her forehead. "Because maybe I don't give my name out freely to low couth, strangers like you!"

"But i'm not a stranger, I told you who I was."

"I know that!" She shouted at him.

"So why are you saying you don't know who I am?"

She brought a hand to her face and pulled it down, "You are absolutely insufferable, who in the hell are you?"

Goku laughed, "I told you i'm Goku, I'm Gohan's grandson… So will you tell me your name now?"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" She said shaking her head underneath her palm.

"I might, but if I leave you alone I wouldn't be able to give you this." Goku handed the pink rose and the small letter that his grandpa had shoved in his hands.

Snatching the two things from his hands with restrained anger the woman ignored the flower which stayed in her hand as she flipped open the letter. Giving a last stinging glare to the boy in front of her.

Her eyes slowly shifted as she looked through the letter, the once burning irritation fading into nothingness as she read the words in front of her. Written in nearly long forgotten handwriting. Curling her fingers around it, she looked from this man in front of her back to the letter. "Where… where did you get this letter?" The final signature and faded velum from the letter told her logical mind that this wasn't some type of prank or joke.

"Oh, Grandpa Gohan gave it to me. He said to give it to you, it sounded pretty important and to make sure that you got to read it." Goku chirped happily though his eye twisted to worry as he saw the way the girl was holding the letter. His above average senses twitching, as did his tail as it slowly dragged along the underside of his long blue pants. "Are, you- okay?" he asked.

The girl sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine, you jerk!" She yelled at him.

Goku laughed, "Will you tell me your name now?" His face moving to be softer and inviting as he took a step closer.

Wiping her eyes the girl pocketed the letter. "It's Chi-Chi, I'm the Ox-King's daughter… or did you forget that we met years ago when were both little kids?"

Goku's head cocked to the side, his eyes focusing on her. Nearly forgotten memories surfacing, "Oh yeah! Chi-Chi, hey how have you been it's been so long since I saw you-!" Goku cried out grabbing her around the waist in a tight and friendly hug. Remembering the little girl with whom he had spent several days playing and rough housing around with constantly back when Grandpa had taken him to visit an old friend.

They hadn't seen each other in almost a decade he'd nearly forgotten, not that she really looked anything like the little girl from before. "Man Chi-Chi you look great, I can't believe you grew up so tall and you smell amazing too!" The youthful, and honest praises surprising Chi-Chi who quickly remembered this boy who wouldn't take, No, for an answer.

"I see you're still the same." She sighed, in her hands was an old letter, one she and Goku had written together. It was childish, but one of the happiest memories she could recall, the strange boy Goku had come to visit her after her mother had died and brought her out of her dreariness and depression by showing her the outside, carrying her, fighting with her, and doing everything the young boy could imagine.

In her hands was her thank you letter that she had given him, well maintained and not discarded and in it was the promise she had made to young Goku. That if he ever wanted to come back and marry her all he had to do was show her this letter…

"Say, you wanna go and enjoy the festival with me Chi-Chi, it could be just like before?" Goku smiled as Chi-Chi saw the young boy having becoming a man… he hadn't changed a bit and even if it had been years. She had fallen in love with him as a girl… " _Why not?"_

Smiling Goku brought his arm around her and quickly ushered her off to go find some tasty foods first, and then let her pick what she wanted to do.

_Just like old times..._


	4. Day 4: Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Forewarning I decided to have some fun and make this the adult chapter/prompt. I do hope you guys enjoy a little demon fun in hell between our two little love birds. (Lemon/adult warning)

 

"My, oh my, What kind of soul did I find here?" A voice laughed, a sinister mocking tone bouncing around the barriers of Hell as the lost soul who had fallen from snakeway after accepting the chance to sleep, had now found himself in unfamiliar territory. The long journey to King-Kai's had been draining.

Goku looked around his eyes looking and finding a sight he was not expecting. There were in fact few things that truly surprised the saiyan, but this one made him flinch.

A lightly red skinned woman stood in front of him, long black fingernails that resembled claws protrude outwards as she wore a small top and pants each bearing the letters HELL. But that wasn't the real shock, it was the long raven black hair and face that matched his… wife. "Chi-Chi? Is that you?" She had half foot long red horns protruding from her forehead and also sporting a long thin tail behind her back.

The woman's grin only broadened. "So you know my name, my this is quite the meeting. I suppose you're ready to accept your punishment then?"

Goku's eyes blinked, "Chi-Chi? How can you be here, did something happen back on Earth? Why are you in the other world?" He approached her concern showing that somehow his wife had been sent to the afterlife and he couldn't have guessed why. Despite a few  _minor,_ inconsistencies, she looked ever the spitting image of his beloved woman.

The woman calling herself Chi-Chi actually took a step back as this mortal soul would be so brazen, his words also confusing her as well.  _Does he perhaps mistake me for someone else?_ "Where should I be?" Her question very open as Goku stopped just in front of her.

"Well where's our son Gohan, did he make it out alright after Raditz killed me and please don't get too mad about me dying and not wanting to come back home, I really need to meet King-Kai to protect our planet. But they can probably with us both back together!"

Pausing for a moment, this watcher of Hell had to take a long second to realize just what exactly had been said.  _Hmmm, so this man is supposed to be on his way to meet King Kai. So how did he get here?_ She took a whiff with her demon nose,  _Not an ounce of evil in this soul, it's pure and apparently I have a piece of my own soul that has gone out into the mortal world and started a new life…_

Looking back at him she felt a devious little plan form, "Well… I think that if we want to get you to see King-Kai you'll have to follow me."

"Really Chi-Chi? You can get us out of here? I've been looking around for hours and no one could help me."

Waving off his concern, "Of course, you  _know_ me, don't you?" She turned away and licked her lips hungrily.

"Well of course Cheech, though I have to say you look really amazing with that red skin, how come you never showed me this before?"

"I have my reasons  _dear."_

She didn't really ever call him that, but this had to be Chi-Chi. "So what's your plan?" Unknowingly following a demoness who walked to her own private office, the other wardens and keepers not paying them any further moments of their time.

Chi-Chi just kept her smile as she opened up her office and walked inside, the furnishings no different than any other basic human office area. Save no windows or places to peer outside. What she was planning on doing was drinking as much of this noble soul as possible before letting him go,  _but first._ She had to reconnect with another piece of herself.

Wardens often released portions of their souls throughout their existence to live and gain knowledge and experiences in the universe up until their death and rejoining their host form, though it was entirely independent of her wills and whims as to what King Yemma did with the small splinters.

"Well first i'll need a stiff drink." Chi-Chi opened up one of her cabinets and pulled out a clouded bottle "Would you like one?" Grabbing a second glass.

The naive saiyan nodded, "Sure I haven't had anything to drink or eat in a long time. I tried the water out there and it tasted disgusting." He remarked bitterly.

 _Yes, blood doesn't always taste the best._ The demon thought with a snicker, pouring a drink to share with him. As she spun a twisted,  _itty bitty, half-lie._ Handing him a grayish liquid in a glass Chi-Chi took a quick swill of her own.

Goku not one to turn down something in his stomach took a drink before immediately coughing hard as the liquid burned down his throat.

"Too much?" Chi-Chi asked in an overly innocent tone.

Pounding his chest as he struggled to get some air back Goku nodded his head, "What. What was that." releasing another heavy cough Goku stumbled slightly forwards but was held up by the red version of his wife.

"Just a little drink, it helps start my-err our plan to get you out of here!" While Goku coughed a bit more Chi-Chi then sat back on her desk. Taking a moment she let her eyes close and let her head tilt upwards, her mind sifting through the ether and multitudes of souls and lives that existed beyond until she found a long lost piece of herself.

One that was, conveniently sleeping.  _I think i'll just borrow a little bit, you and I are one in the same._ The demoness Chi-Chi thought as she linked her mind with that of the sleeping version, memories of another life and all of the knowledge she had from this piece of herself that had been given freedom in the world now came back to her… And some very human and mortal thoughts that had been deprived of her mortal half.

Very lonely nights, the craving for attention, affection, love, and desire all now coursed through the warden. Her breathing grew heavier as she looked over Goku who was now staring directly at her, "If you want to leave. You just need to,  _help me,_ with a certain little issue. If you do I can get you out of here."

"Okay, what is it?" Watching as her teeth spread into a massive grin.

"You. Need to fuck me, hard, fast, and dirty." Warden Chi-Chi licked her lips as Goku took a moment to think.

"That's it?"

She nodded, "that's it, now if you don't mind these-" She had brushed aside her panties hidden beneath her shorts only to be shoved down onto her desk. The strength of the soul now looking down at her had caught her off guard. "Hey-Wait there's-"

The saiyan didn't listen as he without waiting punched himself inside of her. Chi-Chi's voice was lost as she felt the thick cock entering her. Her palms pushed at his chest in a muted cry to stop him from going further. He however, did not oblige as he took her words as literal, his hiss of pleasure as her tight insides were almost bone crushing. Still he did as he was told and began to fuck her, the lack of lubrication, and her tightness had him feeling as if he was burning alive. He might've noticed that his 'wife' didn't really feel like she was supposed to.

"Ahhh, by the kai's!" Chi-Chi shrieked her hands grabbing at the desk she was nearly falling over as it rocked with his slow and heavy thrusts, burying himself as deep as he could go before reaching just a little bit deeper as her body frantically tried to adapt itself to his intrusion.

He was unrelenting, as he grabbed at her hips, the thicker womanly curves the perfect grip for his calloused palms. Feeling her skin shudder underneath him before releasing a wail, exposing that long neck to her. He pressed downwards allowing his teeth to scrape and nip against her appetizing red skin. Her cries becomes moans both of her long red legs wrapping around his back as her tail tightened around his ankle.

"Don't stop! I haven't been fucked like this before, please don't stop!" This had been too easy, and she wasn't even close to breaking her limits, if her devil body had a heart she might feel something more for this man who shared a life with her. But she was a demoness, a warden of hell, there weren't any such luxuries for her, but her body still could enjoy this surging pleasure.

This mixture of pain and pleasure was just how any creature like her would enjoy it, though she preferred to be giving the pain, but to have herself stripped of control and fucked onto her office desk was only making this greedy demon bitch hunger for even more. It was insane that a mortal, a human man was making her feel this way, a part of her wished to blame her other half for this. But, it wasn't her  _married half_ being pummeled by this pure soul, it was a paradox.

Goku could feel her heart pounding, his own straining sounds beginning to fill the room. Her body was searing to him, her breasts now freed as her shirt hung around her neck allowing him to enjoy biting at her breasts. Her heavy moans, and nails digging into his back pushed this saiyan male to skip the easy and gentle stuff, nothing like a few heavy bites, and tugs against her darkened nipples.

"Don't! OH Kai's I'm- I'm!" She pleaded in a frantic cry, her hands gripping the skin of his back and slicing her nails into his skin making him cry out feeling more pain than pleasure. Before he could demand to let him go, she buried her own tongue deep into his throat.

Responding with the same feral aggressiveness the two frantically kissed drinking both of pleasure and pain as his free hand smacked the side of her ass- their signal- to lay off the pain only turned the demoness on further.

She didn't care, he only kept slapping her body harder and harder, her hungry lips trembling as she pushed against his to the point of bruising him. Each punch of his tip pushing deep into her center of pleasure and began to pulse.

 _She was so close!_ How would she ever let this soul go, by the gods she would never be able to satisfy herself without him, he was stretching her like no other and taking her pain and giving her even more. It was a whirlwind as she bit down on his bottom lip drawing blood.

The saiyan cried out trying to pull away but she locked her long teeth into his skin. " Cum! CUM! NOW!" She growled with her lips full with his blood and skin.

Goku winced but he couldn't hold himself back as he reached his limit and drove downwards snapping several legs of the desk they were on into the floor.

Both of them released their desires as Chi-Chi released a gush into Goku's lap and he pouring liquid heat in jets deep into her womb with thick bursts of white hot cum into her tight body. She mewled releasing him as Goku fell on top of her, a slight sting of tears in his eyes as he felt the burning pain in his lips from his lover's, not so delicate bite.

Chi-Chi-!

Snapping upwards, Chi-Chi awoke from a dead sleep sweating bullets as she recovered from a very  _lucid_ dream. Her heart was pounding but as she did a hand pulled her back down and against his chest. "Hnmm, what's wrong?" Goku's sleepy voice mumbled against the pillow.

 _A dream? Was that a dream?_ Chi-Chi thought her heart still pounding as she tried to place what had just happened. "A… nightmare… I think." She replied as Goku nodded, mumbling something intelligible as he squeezed his wife's bare stomach with his hand.

It had felt real… but no, that wouldn't… Her one touched her lips as found a thick substance on them. It wasn't drool and it wasn't from her husband… Sniffing it she could tell what it was.

_Blood…_

"Chi-Chi… go to sleep." He said, finding himself trying to get back into his  _spot_ where he was used to Chi-Chi resting against him as he had done peacefully for years. Moving her back into position as she remained silent and ignoring her beating heart Goku found sleep easy to come to as Chi-Chi tasted fresh blood on her lips and thought.  _No… that couldn't be real. Could it?_

 


	5. Day 6: Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little different beginning and story, and because if I had to imagine Goku turning to drinking this would be the how and why, but trust me it's worth it my readers.

 

A dull burn of cigarette smoke filled the air as one man sat alone next to the bartop counter. Having come for the atmosphere of quiet, not the smell that was driving his nose to suck itself back within his own head.

The thick mess of black untamable spikes seemed to have wilted, the effects of gravity were dragging down years of genetic evolution. But that was only partially true. It was the quiet that gave this man a moment of peace, a respite from the constant bitching he'd endured for the later portions of his life. He just wanted to be himself, well that wasn't true either, he'd wanted to be free. To live about a life without worry or responsibility, it was adventure through and through.

But now it seemed to be the former that he missed the most, "Two years… two very long years son Goku…" He sighed, "Only took losing everything to come to the realization of what was truly important.

Sipping just enough of his booze to dull the ache in his heart for a little while. Chi-Chi had gotten tired of his shit, tired of him running off to fight everyone, leaving her alone and heartbroken time and time again.

She'd simply moved out, taking the money Mr. Satan had given all of them and just left. Starting her life over again with Goten in a private boarding school. Stepping up as the school's assistant superintendent while Goten grew up.

He should've seen this coming, this entire situation had fallen right into his lap and he hadn't even been able to feel it coming. Like watching a slow moving tidal wave, he knew it was there but just assumed it was never going to completely strike him, until it was already crashing down around him.

For everything that had once filled his life with fun and adventure, the idea of returning to a cold empty home made him wish that he had done something differently.

"Chi-Chi always said love was a war, I just never believed it would've felt like this." Taking another small sip before swirling the bit that remained of his drink inside his glass.

Refusing to speak with him, hell she didn't even let him see Goten when he had tried stopping by to talk with her. It was distressing to have everything he had enjoyed in his life stripped away by a person he cared about.

If this was a lesson that she was teaching him, Chi-Chi was taking it to a whole new level. Was there something she wanted from him as if he was to learn some golden rule or unseen lesson? No, just up and leaving so; that was unfortunately that.

Left with little more than his own thoughts and a feeling of depression.

He truly felt that his world had collapsed, the small happiness that he had always believed to be there waiting for him whenever he came home.

Was gone.

With his thoughts idle, Goku remained by himself finishing two more glasses. Although, as he remained atop his solitary perch that was his barstool, the door to the small shack jingled from the bell as a new patron entered the location. The gentle chime sounding like a church bell next to his head and he pressed himself to ignore it. He just wanted a little quiet, though as the sounds of clacking heels began to beat into his head like a drum Goku was being forced to endure it until he found himself in the ' _presence'_ of company.

Wearing a light blue blouse, exposing enough while to be tactful it was alluring to the eyes, her legs covered by a black satin an open slit in the front exposing her legs up to her mid thigh while covering the back of her completely, her hair gelled into two long black spikes up front while the rest were held back in a neat bun.

"Is this where you spend your time now?" Judgmental, irritated, and angry. He knew it's owner, the smell alone would've told him, the quiet burn of  _her_ was now washing over him. Taking the opportunity to reek of her pheromones, a dash of nervous sweat, and the smell of her cooking wafted through the air and into his nose. "I'd say I'd be disappointed, but I think we've long since passed that point."

Goku slammed his next drink, the heavy grip almost cracking the thick glass as he did his best to control his own feelings. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, knowing that if there was one person who enjoyed pushing him to his limits then it would be the woman he married.

"We're not together," His apathetic words sliding out of him quite easily. "I don't see why you would care." Perhaps he could manage to handle himself, even when dealing with a woman as dogged and determined, like his wife.

Chi-Chi raised her hand, "A martini." She asked for from the bartender before turning her attention back to him. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" He sighed bringing his hand to tub his temple, he could feel a headache and a hangover already.

"Do you regret what you did, to me, your son, and your family." She continued, the bartender returning with a glass to which she thanked him and took a sip.

Releasing a weary grown Goku just looked down at his glass which was filled back up again. "I didn't do anything other than what I thought was right. I didn't do this to hurt anyone." He admitted honestly, there was no point in trying to coat over everything that had transpired between them. It had made sense in his head at the time, none of it had felt 'wrong' he did things spontaneously and sporadically because he was a creature if instinct.

"So," She sipped her drink again, "You don't care."

"I've always cared about you, our sons, and our family! Don't you dare say that I don't. I didn't take a beam through the chest, breaking every bone in my body, being blown up several times, and enduring grueling training because I just did not care." Goku fired right back at her, a low growl rippling out from his voice.

"So, because of your actions, you're not sorry? That you can't admit that deep down your family are just a burden to you because otherwise the great saiyan Goku wouldn't have to worry about anyone and just spend his time fighting all over the universe and through every other dimension because it would be so much more fun." Swirling her drink, her brown eyes turned to look at him as his veins began to show on his forehead. "Typical."

"I… swear, by the God's Chi-Chi you are the only person who can piss me off." His voice a deep threatening rumble.

"Good," She replied making the air in the room become just a little more electrified. The snapping of his ki was beginning to show as she could see the faint particles and she could also sense his rising aggression. "I learned it from the man who promised to love me, stay with me, and the one who's left me all alone for more than a decade because I didn't matter enough to him."

"I saved your life many times, I saved the future, multiple worlds, races, and our dimension from complete destruction. How  _DARE_ you say you didn't matter to me!" He hissed, but she wasn't scared of him. Never had been, she'd taken a punches and kicks from super saiyans. If she was scared about getting hurt it wasn't ever going to happen from him.

Sipping a little more she set her glass back on the counter, "But not big enough to apologize, not enough to say sorry Chi-Chi, I didn't know what I was doing or even ask me for my advice. You just keep doing you Goku, forgetting about all of what happened to us once a threat was over right. Tell me, after you found out me and Goten were murdered by your evil clone what else did you do? Did you come home and apologize… or maybe learn something from it?"

 _Learn?_ What was he supposed to learn from it, that he hadn't been strong enough. That the kai's were just as easily corrupted as people. That the future was a crazy and dangerous place despite everything that had happened or that people could just wish to possess his body and become evil? Was there supposed to be some glorifying moment or epiphany from that?

"Not once did you ever say that you were sorry, that you left me all alone and went about your day as if nothing was wrong the next day, taking no time to appreciate what you had or even look at life a little differently. No, you just jump into the next day and not care about what you had just lost previously or could lose in the future."

"I did care, just because-"

"You never said it. Yes i'm well aware that you don't like to talk about things with me. You carry on without bothering to talk with me about anything. You run to Whiz, Beerus, Vegeta or Bulma more than me." Chi-Chi interrupted him, "You even revived the man who has nearly killed you, our son, and two other family members who came here with the intent of destroying everything and you don't even bat an eye about it."

"I do, and stop-!"

"When was the last time you said, i'm sorry? Do you even remember?"

Goku turned and faced her completely, breathing heavily through his nose as he attempted to control himself. "Stop doing that."

"I'll tell you when, it was after Buu and even now I doubt that you even meant it."

"That's it-!" Goku yelled grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "You will stop telling me what I feel right now or so help me I will-."

"What leave? That's what you do best isn't it?" She said snidely reaching back for her drink but Goku's speed pushed it away from her before she had even come close.

"You better stop Chi-Chi, I'm warning you." He was almost seething with rage, the air around them was pulsing and flexing,t he heavy threads of his ki were beginning to electrify her hair and skin. "I didn't want to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just-"

"Haven't learned a damn thing." She sighed, "Still same old Goku, not my fault not my problem."

"What the hell do you want me to say!? That i messed up, that i'm not perfect, that I hate that I pushed you away from me. Tell me what the hell am I supposed to say Chi-Chi!" His voice shouting and catching the attention of several others in the bar but at the way Goku's hair was twitching and the pressure now flowing outwards. Most people ignored the scene, it wasn't their problem.

Chi-Chi looked at him, his eyes were burning as she could see the red from his anger but also his pain, the deepness of her husband's emotions were evident as if he were wearing them on his sleeve. He had never been one for subtlety. Proudly going through his life and showing everyone just how he felt.

"That you understand how you made me feel, like you are right now is how I had to live for years. The month or two that I left you is what I had to put up with nearly a decade…"

If Goku was capable of feeling punched by her words… he had. "So, you left me just to prove a point on how it felt?" His anger abated and nothing but a wash of guilt and shame now softly leaked out from him. "Is that… what this all is? Are you teaching me a lesson?"

"No, this isn't a lesson Goku. I can't teach you anything, I learned that a long time ago." She said fixing her blouse, not ready to start advertising a free show to anyone here… well maybe one. "You never apologized for leaving me to raise both of our sons, having me do everything at home without a single word. Running off and doing whatever you felt because you could and despite everything I had to put up with and endure you fell apart where I had to suck it up and bear with it and do you know why?"

He shook his head, he didn't know why she had gone through all of it.

"Because I fell in love with you, even now I still love you. I might resent you or even feel anger towards you but that doesn't change the fact that I still care about you."

If he could feel anymore shame as a weighted suit, it felt like the ones that Whiz had given him to wear, those thousands of pounds though felt like nothing to the pulling of his heart in his chest. Chi-Chi hadn't left him because she had wanted to hurt him, but to show him just what his actions did. To consider that their were consequences to those around him whenever he jumped off and went to the nearest battle without taking a moment to talk with her.

Remembering how he felt when Black had mocked him for murdering his wife and son had caused a deep pain that fueled his rage to the point he had gained unbelievable strength to avenge them… his wife had stripped all of that away by saying those simple words.

"I want you to know how much it hurt me, I want you to understand that… No I need you to know how I feel and how I've had to go through this life without you for so many years." Chi-Chi reached up and touched his cheek, finding the saiyan warrior almost trembling as he felt her fingers smooth along his face and up to his forehead.

"Sorry… Chi-Chi i'm sorry." He told her faintly, his head dropping unable to look at her. The truth was that the ones that he cared about he most were the ones that he often hurt the most. He'd never felt this way for anyone in his entire life, and it would be her.

"I know you are…" She chuckled, "It takes a lot to get through that thick skull of yours… but you know. If you really want to make it up to me…" She brought her one hand down and cupped her husband's crotch. "Some… proper angry sex. I might be willing to forgive you… it's been awhile since we've had some rough stuff and I won't lie. You do fuck very… very…  _well."_ She squeezed his limp form between her fingers as she leaned and and nipped at his ear.

Goku felt himself grow hard immediately, looking down at her and getting a perfect view of her cleavage, and the way her hand gripped him and squeezed him with those fine nails. "How angry?" He whispered to her, his voice dripping with ill and dark intentions.

"Very… Very angry." She told him.

"You're being a bit too vague, you'll have to show me." He told her as she smiled and drew one hand to his neck and wrapped her fingers around it.

"Oh, don't you know?" She chuckled darkly as she squeezed, her strength choking him as her nails began to crack and draw blood from his neck….

 _Angry… Angry indeed._ Goku thought before the two were quickly swallowed by the rest of their evening, their money left on the counter as Chi-Chi and Goku cursed out their frustrations for one another inside a cheap love hotel. Her angry screams smacks and slaps only countered by his aggressive roars and hair pulling that she absolutely  _hated._

They weren't perfect, but damn if it didn't feel  _ **right.**_


	6. Day 7: Yakuza

**A/N: The final prompt for Gochi Week, and i'll eventually get around to a poll for which one was your favorite and see which might get its own spinoff. Please enjoy the rest on tumblr for gochiweek 2019**

A fight? Well who didn't enjoy a fight, especially in a another young warring era of Japan, the harbor club was a popular destination for many, many young men and women who dared wish to make their name. The small section was run and quarrelled over constantly by Yakuza gangs, the young members eager to make a name and gain their prestige and honor among the heads and possibly upwards into the Triads.

While that was all well and good, it didn't change the current here and now.

One that Goku, the earant son of one of the local triad lords found himself involved with. His father Bardock had married a woman called Gine one of his father's rivals young daughters to cement an alliance. The problem was, is that Gine didn't like her biological family very much and pushed her new  _husband_ to kill her wayward father. The brutality of Bardock and the blood driven woman at his side and actually created to several heirs to their line. Though only one still remained alive, Raditz had been killed in a vicious ambush by rivals, taking nearly six men down with him before being killed. Leaving the youngest Goku as the only living descendent of his mother and father.

Goku had gained a notoriety for being a skilled fighter, good with hand to hand as was trained by old professional martial artists… and adapting some learned skills involving firearms and a spear.

His face had a shallow green dragon rising up from his neck and beginning to seep onto his cheek, the distinctive marking was a clear symbol to all as with whom they would be fucking with. But the fight… well that was putting it mildly, the brawl happening was not actually because of him.

He was transfixed by the sight before him, a woman had started the fight, apparently someone here decided to fuck the wrong broad or lied to this little raven about their fidelity to her. But the sight of a woman throwing booze in another's face before promptly and assuredly kicking ass, that got Goku's attention quickly.

She had slammed a bladed stiletto on the back of her heel into the man's chest before pulling out a pair of small kunai daggers and impaling them into the legs of his entourage. The absolute chaos that erupted as someone hooked a rope around her neck and attempted to strangle her only enraged the vicious hellcat.

She had stabbed his foot with her dangerous feet, then swung upwards to impale his balls with the same shoe and then dropping his head onto her shoulder before spinning it upwards and snapping it over her arm. The huge bull tattoo exposed by her open back of her dress had caught Goku's attention as she proceeded to beat the man who already was dealing with a gaping hole in his chest with a decorative fan that was clearly tipped with more sharpened metal blades.

Watching as she spun it with a linked chain attached to her arm was one hell of a turn on. The little bull that had been unleashed like in a proverbial, china shop, was doing work. But she was starting to get winded… she wouldn't last forever.

It was where  _he_ decided to step in.

He threw the orange spear first, a trademark of his, nailing one man in the side of the neck with the bladed tip. The heavy fountain of blood escaping from the defunct bodyguard's neck as he fell to the side, a large clever in his hand ready to strike the female killer in their midst from behind. The surprise was felt immediately, as he kicked another one in the hip before rounding downwards with a successive blow to slam the man's head into the concrete and imbed several of his teeth into the back of his skull.

Her attention shifted to him and he was met with the most enrapturing pair of brown eyes he'd ever seen. The blood covering her face and palms, along with the streaks of sweat and the small cuts and nicks that were now visible from up close were all the more impressive.

Goku chuckled, tossing off his black jacket. "Didn't the whores that spawned you idiots ever-" He didn't get to finish as one man attempted to slash at him with a switchblade. He caught the fools attack with his elbow as he lunged to far. Bringing his other arm backwards he shattered the man's elbow before pulling out the blade from his limp grip and driving it down into the man's back. His screams of pain drowning out any chance of a ' _cordial'_ conversation.

The two quickly saw each other as allies, the uneasy truce came as Goku began to beat the heads in of anyone who got close, his massive calloused palms grabbed one man from the back holding him upwards as he began to deliver heavy strikes to the man's stomach, the four of five blows leaving him a cripple and gasping for air on the ground.

At his back the female who was welcomed this reprieve threw her bladed  _bansho_ fan forwards letting it snap and pop open before hitting one man's arm and then swiping it backwards like a flail before lashing back again. Each time her sharpened blades found skin it released a trail of blood as she caught a man's leg with the steel chain flipping him upwards before driving both spiked heels into the fool's back, her gruesome footwear only could handle so much before snapping off in her last victim causing her to stagger into her 'ally'. He braced her enough, as she threw off her shoes.

"Have a plan here darlin, or are we just fighting for the hell of it." Goku snickered as several bodies lay broken at his feet. Feeling a rush himself, but even he could see the heavier and heavier numbers stacking against them.

The woman didn't say anything as she held herself upright, her nylons against her skin beginning to stick as multiple sections ripped open from the pressure she had exerted. "Outside, on three…"

"Ah, so-"

"Three!" She shouted, not bothering with one or two leaving Goku stunned as she landed one hard square kick to a man's chest before driving her knee upwards into his chin sending him toppling over and exposing a small pathway.

Goku grabbed his spear from the ground as he made his retreat, but was slashed from behind, one blade catching his shoulder and another stabbing his forearm. He ignored them as he followed behind the woman who burst through the doors. Goku's heavy form moving through the kitchen doors as she raced out another back entrance. Barely catching sight of her as she fled out into an alleyway.

The darkened gangway barely illuminated but as Goku slammed the door back shut on his pursuer he caught sight of a red tail light, a golden colored speed bike was turned on as the woman he was with was revving the engine. Breaking off Goku hopped onto the back of the bike, noticing the words Nimbus stylized onto the side.

Holding onto the side with his feet, Goku felt the crotch rocket take off, the momentum nearly bucking him off but his good arm gripped the back seat as they sped away from the location. Yet if they had thought themselves free and clear, the rumbles of engines and multiple lights of vehicles behind them was a clear indication, they weren't getting away easily.

"What's your name babe?" Goku asked as the driver snorted.

"Don't call me babe or i'll throw you off this bike." She warned him, but Goku just laughed loudly.

"I like your spirit, aggressive, bloody, and that bull tattoo on your back, i'd imagine it look better with my fingers on it, but how about a name first before we get down to more foreplay."

"It's Chi-Chi you uncultured Yakuza."

Goku raised an eyebrow though he could not see her, "Chi-Chi, I like that name and i'll be sure to remember it. My name is Goku, second son to Bardock."

"Well just fucking fantastic, now if you wouldn't mind doing something about the cars following us, I'd like to really live through this night after repaying a debt of blood. If you don't mind asshole?" Chi-CHi snorted.

"Oh, you're a dirty girl. You really know how to talk nasty to a guy on a date. But alright if you want me to take care of them I will." Goku reached around his waistband and drew out a custom pistol, it was his older brother's that was to be his but, he had unfortunately died before receiving it. A long sleek silver barrel with black rails and hand grips along with an underbelly red dot sight, a complete 1911 semi auto .45 caliber handgun.

Chi-Chi pulled hard speeding onto the expressway, the blur of the inner city lights and neon signs shooting past them as did several huge lincoln navigator SUV's the barreling engines coming closer as they raced down the interstate.

Lining up his shot, Goku could feel the blood from the earlier injury but he ignored it as he lined up his first shot.

Still driving Chi-Chi could hear the handgun rattling off rounds as she cut between cars, the sounds of her partner in crime causing other drivers to swerve and veer to the side to avoid the ensuing gun battle as the other operators with their own weapons drawn shot back towards the pair that were escaping. Crouching her head she pulled down on the throttle and road alongside a semi, using the shoulder as a quick means of cover as she heard Goku unlock and chamber another fresh clip.

Knowing her part, Chi-Chi grabbed the side of her bike and gripped a long winchester handled shotgun, the sawed off barrel giving enough room for her to balance the bike between her knees and aim at the massive eighteen wheeler next to them.

He heard the clack of the shotgun as Goku watched with surprise as Chi-Chi blasted the truck's wheels next to her with one solid slug.

The Truck blew several tiers and the driver cut away from them, the huge semi trailer shutting all but the shoulder down from traffic behind them.

Reholstering her shotgun back in her bike Chi-Chi took back off again, making their path clearer as only one of the black SUV's was able to pursue them.

Goku putting three more rounds into the front glass of their pursuer. One man hanging out the window clicked off several more rounds two skipping past Chi-Chi's side along the ground. Shifting down Chi-Chi swerved hard to the right getting off on the nearest exit ramp. Missing the water barrels by inches as her other rider kept firing off rounds backwards.

The pursuing vehicle slammed through the water barrels soaking the front as they kept up after them.

Squealing her tires, Chi-Chi jumped the curb and began racing down the sidewalk causing people to dive out of the way as she continued to race down into oncoming people. Her path was also followed by the heavy black SUV that jumped the curb and began crashing through everything along their path.

"Any suggestions?" Chi-Chi yelled out as she spun around another corner hitting the streets and weaving through oncoming traffic.

Hearing the metal crushing as the black lincoln crushed through two oncoming cars, the small compacts nothing to the larger steel counterpart.

"Go for the bridge, the I-E80." Goku yelled back to her.

Not sure what his plans exactly were, Chi-Chi obliged as she made off towards the large suspension bridge.

As they continued to fly down the streets the obvious sounds of sirens and flashing lights were beginning to get closer and closer. The swarms of european style sirens as the now trailing police made their way towards the sounds of the created chaos.

The pile up of waiting traffic just ahead of them made Goku point to the side. "Go for the turnstyle." His hand pointing to the small underbridge where Chi-Chi immediately caught on. Jumping the curb once again, Goku flipped off their pursuers only edging them on to continue until the little trap was far too late. Pulling up on the handlebars Chi-Chi got enough air to fly over the several human booths that allowed people to walk underneath the long expansive bridge.

Her wheel screeched as she nearly spun out but as she looked back it was greeted by the SUV plowing into the steel pillars and sending several people out from the car. She released an amused snort as she took back off with the Goku in tow the pair's speed much slower as they believed that no doubt people would be a  _tiny_ bit distracted with the chaos that had just occurred.

Once they had crossed the bridge and were in another section of the city Chi-Chi pulled off and stopped her bike. Her head looking back towards Goku who looked back at her, though as she did she could see him wincing in pain. "You alright?"

He waved her off with his hand "i'm fine," Though being truthful with himself, while it had been a rush, he felt like shit. The adrenaline had kept him up for awhile longer and since they had slowed down, his earlier injuries were coming back to bite him.

Sighing, "You'll come with me and i'll patch you up." Chi-Chi said dismounting from her motorcycle.

"It's not-"

"No buts, I already owe you for your help, not that I wanted it, but it was appreciated after the fact, I might not have made such a clean getaway without your aid. So let me take you to a small safe house and patch you up."

Musing over her words Goku shrugged, "Alright… fine, fine, just no needles." Figuring that having her do this minor repayment might be enough to settle things for now at least.

Chi-Chi turned and stared at him with a look of utter confusion, "You have a giant dragon tattoo on your face but I can't use a needle?"

"Don't question my reasons Chi-Chi, now drive." He snorted not going to go into the intricacies with her as to why a needle was a thousand times worse than a tattoo. Hell knives weren't as bad as doctor needles…. Especially the big ones. A shudder ran down his spine as Chi-Chi just rolled her eyes and took off, with Goku idly holding her hips as they made their less than thrilling second half of their journey to Chi-Chi's destination.


End file.
